1982
]] opens]] Events *The Walt Disney Home Video ending promo, titled ''Walt Disney and You, debuts. Theatrical releases Feature films Shorts VHS releases *''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' *Snowball Express *Storybook Classics *November - The Three Caballeros, Fun and Fancy Free, The Cat from Outer Space, The Ugly Daschund, and The Parent Trap. Direct-to-video releases * A Day at Disneyland * A Walt Disney Christmas Television *March 17 - Herbie, the Love Bug *December 5 - A Disney Christmas Gift Theme Park Happenings *October 1 - Walt Disney World's EPCOT Center opens to the public. People Births *January 13 - Ruth Wilson (actress) *February 5 - Brian Jones (actor) *March 3 - Jessica Biel (actress) *March 10 - Shin Koyamada (actor) *March 11 - Thora Birch (actress) *March 20 - Nick Blood (actor, director and producer) *March 21 - Santino Fontana (actor) * March 25 - Jenny Slate (actress) *March 30 - Jason Dohring (actor) *April 3 - Cobie Smulders (actress) *April 5 - Hayley Atwell (actress) *April 9 - Jay Baruchel (actor) *April 15 - Seth Rogen (actor, comedian and voice actor) *April 19 - Cassandra Morris (actress, blogger, editor, writer and voice actress) *April 22 - Cassidy Freeman (actress and musician) *April 24 - Kelly Clarkson (singer, songwriter, and actress) *April 30 - Kirsten Dunst (actress and model) *May 1 - Jamie Dornan (actor) *May 11 - Jonathan Jackson (actor, musician and author) *May 16 - Tiya Sircar (actress) *May 19 - Rebecca Hall (actress) *May 20 - Sierra Boggess (theatre actress and singer) *July 9 - Toby Kebbell (actor) *July 18 - Priyanka Chopra (actress and singer-songwriter) *July 27 - Anna Paquin (actress) *July 29 - Allison Mack (actress) *August 20 - Meghan Ory (actress) *August 25 - Benjamin Diskin (voice actor) *September 10 - Bret Iwan (current voice of Mickey Mouse) *September 27 - Anna Camp (actress) *September 30 - Lacey Chabert (actress and voice actress) *October 3 - Erik von Detten (voice actor) * October 10 - Dan Stevens (actor) *October 15 - Tyler Jacob Moore (actor) * October 18 - Ne-Yo (singer and actor) *October 23 - Bradley Pierce (voice-over artist and character actor) *November 10 - Heather Matarazzo (actress) *November 12 - Anne Hathaway (actress) *November 18 - Damon Wayans, Jr. (actor, writer and comedian) *December 29 - Alison Brie (actress) Deaths *January 5 - Hans Conried (actor and comedian) *January 8 - Reta Shaw (actress) *April 25 - Don Wilson (announcer and occasional actor) *May 1 - Gene Sheldon (actor and musician) *June 11 - Al Rinker (vocalist and composer) *June 27 - Jack Mullaney (actor) *July 23 - Vic Morrow (actor) *August 2 - Cathleen Nesbitt (British stage, film and television actress) *September - Christine Nelson (one-time actress and daughter of Jerry Nelson) *September 2 - Jay Novello (actor) *December 2 - Marty Feldman (comedian and writer) *December 3 - Mike Smith (mouseketeer) Artists Joined *Ruben A. Aquino - Supervising Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan and The Little Mermaid. *Jeff Howard - Effects Animator on The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, The Princess and the Frog and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Gary M. Eggleston - Background Artist at Walt Disney Television Animation and worked on DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and The Little Mermaid. *Lisa Keene - Background Artist/Visual Development Artist on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Little Mermaid. *Susan I. Craig - Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron, Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Rescuers Down Under. *Kaaren Lundeen - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Category:Years in Disney history